


Pink Fluffy Unicorns

by Heronfem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everything is happy, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and Dean still has a fetish, county fair, this is solid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam and Gabriel have a date at the county fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Fluffy Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaffeinatedQueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedQueer/gifts).



"It's pink," Sam said blankly as he looked at the massive fluffy unicorn plush that had been firmly handed to him. "Annnd so is this." A massive bag of cotton candy was pushed on top of it. "Gabriel, do you have some sort of thing for pink that I didn't know about?" He peered over the top of the cotton candy at the senior, who grinned at him from around the straw of- "Pink lemonade. Okay, that's it, I'm telling Dean to get me pink spray paint for your locker, just so we can match." 

Gabriel just grinned cheekily up at him. "Lighten up, Sammy. I'll have you know that up until the fifties, pink was the color of men. They thought it was too strong for girls." He plucked some of the cotton candy from the bag and devoured it. "And I'm not hearing any effusive praise for my fantastic skills in landing you Mr. Fluffernutter there. That was a fantastic throw and you know it." The runner apparently knew it too. He was glowering at the two of them from under impressive brows. 

Sam shook his head in exasperation, and Gabriel grinned, linking arms with him and dragging him off towards other games. The carnival was in full swing, the end of August heat having officially made it time for the county fair. The place was lively, despite it being a Tuesday, and Sam glanced over at the much shorter Gabriel. "Gabe?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Is...Is this a date?" he hazarded. "Because this is starting to feel like one, and I'd like to be informed if it is so I can react appropriately."

"Do you want it to be a date?" Gabriel asked, slurping loudly on the lemonade as he raised an eyebrow. "Because that's a possibility that I am open and welcome to, long as that brother of yours doesn't demand that I submit a resume or something beforehand." 

Sam snorted, smiling. "No, that's only if someone's out for my hand in marriage," he teased, rearranging everything so that he could take Gabriel's hand. Gabriel looked entirely too pleased with himself. "So. Date?" 

"Date," Gabriel agreed, squeezing his hand with a massive grin. "Look at us, being all cliché. I've bought you food, we're holding hands, I got you a fuzzy monstrosity from the games..." 

"You bought me cotton candy. Cotton candy does not count as food," Sam informed him, laughing a little. Gabriel rolled his eyes, swinging their hands. 

"It most certainly does. Sugar is a food." As if to disprove his point, Sam's stomach rumbled loudly in protest. "...I stand corrected. Burgers it is." 

So they sat and had burgers, and after a series of rides so dangerously fast they made Sam turn green and Gabriel giggle like a six year old on a sugar high, things wound down for the day. Sam was yawning by the time they wandered out of the park around sunset, hands firmly linked as they headed to Gabriel's car. Dean had informed him that he was staying for the rodeo (damn cowboy fetish), and Gabriel had offered to drive him home, which Sam was more than happy to agree to. Gabriel's car was a poison green '94 Tracer, and it took some careful arranging to get Sam's long limbs into the thing. Gabriel watched with some amusement as he got situated, Mr. Fluffernutter (the name had stuck, to Sam's chagrin) sitting in the back with another two bags of cotton candy and a neon yellow stuffed dinosaur that Sam had insisted on winning for Gabriel. Once Sam was successfully seated, he started the car with a shake of his head, and they headed back towards home. 

John's truck, affectionately dubbed "the monster", was sitting in the drive when they got to the Winchester house. A porch light was on, and the only other was the one at the top of the house, his parent’s bedroom. Sam carefully clambered out, and Gabriel hopped out to walk him up. Sam was clutching Mr. Fluffernutter tightly, and when they reached the top of the stairs to the door he was blushing brightly. 

Gabriel looked at him curiously. "You're all red, Sammy, everything okay?" 

Sam nodded, scuffing his foot against the welcome mat. "Thanks for all of this," he said shyly. "Even if you did kinda get saddled with me when Dean took off." 

Dean and Gabriel had seen each other and stopped to bicker, only to suddenly have the fight stop when Dean bolted to go and flirt with a particularly cute cowboy who looked more than a little flattered at the attention, leaving a confused Sam and Gabriel staring at each other. 

Gabriel laughed, smiling. "I'm glad you stuck around." 

"So," Sam said slowly, peeking out shyly from his bangs. "Good date?" 

Gabriel grinned at him, stepping in close and looking up at him. "Wonderful date," he informed him, eyes bright with happiness. "Definitely worth a repeat." 

Sam blushed brighter, hugging the unicorn tight. "Kiss worthy date?" he hazarded, and Gabriel's grin grew. 

"Wellll," he drawled, dragging the word out. Sam rolled his eyes. 

"You gonna kiss me or not, Gabe?" he asked, and Gabriel laughed, standing up on his tiptoes. 

The kiss was quick and sweet, and Sam was positively beaming when they pulled back. Gabriel gave him a finger wave, sauntering off the porch. 

"See ya, Sammy," he called, and Sam waved, barely able to get the key in the lock he was so unable to concentrate. When he finally got in the house, it was to find a highly amused John and Mary standing in the foyer. 

"Um. Hi," he said weakly. "How was your day?" 

The two laughed, and John went to fetch them ice cream in congratulations. To say Dean was annoyed when he got home to find out that he'd accidentally set his brother up with his rival was an understatement, and Sam was fairly certain he'd never seen either of his parents laugh so hard. 

That night, curled up in bed with a giant, fluffy pink unicorn, he touched his lips and couldn't help but curl in on himself with a huge grin. First kisses were definitely the best kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally askbox fic.


End file.
